Infamy
Infamy is a feature for PvP and SvS. Infamy is two experience tracks that will be earned with every kill you make in PvP and/or Privateering. This experience earns you special badges and rewards when you meet certain achievement levels. The rewards allow you to customize your Pirate's name tag and ship with Infamy Badges which you can proudly display for everyone to see. Players are able to spend gold to use their Infamy to purchase unique items from PvP Infamy Rewards Merchants who are located on on Ile D'Etable De Porc, Isla De La Avaricia and in Barbossa's Grotto on Devil's Anvil. Note: For each day that you do not participate in PvP or SvS, you will lose one Infamy point. Infamy Ranks There are seven ranks of infamy for both SvS and PvP. These ranks are incrementally harder to achieve because after a rank is achieved, one's points are reset, forcing the player to gain the full amount of infamy points to gain a level. Sea Combat Infamy (SvS) The ranks for SvS rank increase with your sea battle victories. Land Combat Ranks (PvP) Ranks for PvP increase as you win duels, or do the most damage. Earning Infamy Points Land Combat Infamy Gain Once you have found a PvP match, you can start earning Land Combat (PvP) infamy. Infamy is gained one of two ways - by landing the killing blow on a pirate, or by scoring the most damage against them. If you have managed both, you will be rewarded twice for the same kill. This is important to note in matches with more than two participants - even if you find yourself unable to do much damage to your opponent, you may still get the last hit. The amount of infamy you receive will vary based on: *The level difference between you and your opponent (the lower their level compared to yours, the less points you get). *The current score difference between you and your opponent for this match (the lower their score compared to yours, the less points you get). You will always be rewarded at least 1 point per kill type (last hit or most damage), but can receive no more than 5. This means that you can receive up to 10 points per kill for landing both the last hit and the most damage. Game Note: *Risk versus reward! Although low-level opponents may be easier to kill, their worth will decrease very quickly each time you kill them. Therefore, it may be better to find opponents who are the same level as you or perhaps even slightly higher. *No points are rewarded for winning a match, and no points are lost when you are defeated - in fact, the worth of your opponents increases when they defeat you. Therefore, there is no reason to waste time evading them when you could be using that time to keep hacking away at each other, racking up as many kills as possible and scoring as many points as possible. Privateering Infamy Gain In Privateering, a single hit on an enemy ship is enough to merit a reward once it has sunk, no matter how much damage you, the ship you're on or the rest of the crew has done. Similarly, you will not be rewarded for ships sunk by the rest of your crew if you do not score a hit, even if it you are at the helm. The amount of points you receive for sinking a ship varies based only on the enemy ship's class and size: *Light Sloop - 2 *Light Galleon - 4 *Light Frigate - 5 *Light Brig - 5 *Sloop - 4 *Galleon - 7 *Frigate - 8 *Brig - 8 *War Sloop - 6 *War Galleon - 10 *War Frigate - 10 *War Brig - 10 *Ship of the Line - 13 (Ship of the Line could be seen in Test Server) Bonus points are awarded for amassing a sinking streak - the more ships you sink without the ship you're on sinking, the more points you get. It is therefore in your best interests to ensure that the rest of your crew, ship and captain are doing well too. *3 ships in a row - 5 bonus points (Sinking Streak) *5 ships in a row - 5 bonus points (Unstoppable) *10 ships in a row - 10 bonus points (Sink Rampage) Bonus points are also rewarded individually and are not tied to your ship's streak. You will not lose your streak should you move to another ship (even if it's another team and even if you spend some time on land first), only should you log off or should the ship you're currently on sink. Merchants: PvP Infamy Rewards Items, including clothing, tattoos and scars can be purchased from these special merchants. However, they will only sell items once you've achieved a certain level of Infamy. Each merchant appears to offer the same variety. Infamy Merchandise In addition to new clothes and tattoos, merchants also offer battle scars where pirates can display the badges of combats past. Note: Infamy items are not the same for SvS and PvP. Hats and Coats are available for all Privateering ranks. Tattoos and Battle Scars are for all PvP Infamy ranks. Facial Tattoos and Scars Arm Tattoos and Scars Chest Tattoos and Scars Coats Hats Badge of Honor As a pirate earns their Infamy, they may choose to display their rank and level next to their nametag as a matter of pride, to impress friends or intimidate rivals. Or, they may turn it off in a moment of humility. This can be done by going to Badge in the Infamy menu (Press B). Simply check the box for Pirate Nametag or Ship Nametag to display or hide your current infamy level. Also, Founders now have the option to turn on and off their Founder coin; if it is turned off they may display their badges, and their nametag remains gold. You may not display multiple badges on the same nametag. Game Note Basic members can gain infamy points and level up, though the ability to publicly display badges is reserved for Unlimited members. Basic members can purchase infamy rewards, though cannot use them since all rewards are above Crude level. Category:Game Play